Times Are Changing
by MeowthNThe3Js
Summary: Meowth thinks about how J&J choose Snubble over him, and reflects on his hurt feelings.


Just so you all know right off the bat, this is a sad fanfic that I wrote about Meowth. I  
  
was so depressed after J&J picked Snubble over him that I wrote a fanfic happening after  
  
that episode. I don't know if I'll finish it......I want your guys' opinions on it first. Tell me  
  
what you think.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Times Are Changing  
  
Team Rocket was a heading to Goldenrod City following dose twerps. We stopped to have  
  
lunch, but I didn't eat much. James had my leftovers after he and Jesse argued over  
  
them. James got lucky and managed to outwit Jesse for once, but not without a smack on  
  
the head afterward.  
  
"I was hungry!" he cried.  
  
"You are always hungry, you pig! You could have at least saved me a bite!" Jesse yelled  
  
back.  
  
"Chill out," I said. "It's just catfood." I ended up getting swacked, which was to be  
  
expected. "That doesn't mean we aren't desperate!" Jesse retorted. I just sighed, and  
  
almost wished at dat moment dat I did start da Dream Team with Jigglypuff. It's just dat  
  
I can't forget some of da nice things Jimmy and Jess did for me. Especially back in dat  
  
Meowth-obsessed culture. I guess dose kinds of dings are hard for a Meowth like me to  
  
forget.  
  
I was exceptionally cranky dis week ever since I was temporarily replaced by Snubble. I  
  
was even more saddened when Wobbuffet took my line. Heck, he still tries to take it. The  
  
only reason I was invited back was because Snubble was gone. So I've gone back to my  
  
merciless ways, but inside, it still hurts.  
  
James and I were pretty good friends. I'd like to say it is still true. Da times we spent  
  
hugging in da snow, out times of waiting for Jesse's verdict when we said somethin' we  
  
knew we shouldn't have. Dose were da good ol' days, but times are changing.  
  
I've always known Jimmy loved Jesse with all his heart. I think it's gotten to da point  
  
where he's afraid to lose love points by making her mad, even if it's at his or my cost. It's  
  
not my place to blame him entirely. I was just like him when it came to Meowsie. If dis is  
  
so, den does that mean it comes down to Jesse?  
  
I can't say I've ever known Jesse all dat well. She doesn't ever talk about herself or her  
  
past dat much, excluding da talk about her looks. Out of all da Team Rocket members,  
  
she's da one nobody knows much about. Dere must be some reason she's stuck with da  
  
team, when she isn't thinking about going to Pokemon League competitions. I keep thinkin'  
  
she's hiding something dat no one knows about. And da way she always manages to calm  
  
da boss down like she knows him some way dat James and I don't. I don't get it. Maybe she  
  
does secretly care about me, but thinks softness makes her and Team Rocket look weak.  
  
Consequently, she acts as mean as possible to act tough. At least dat's my best guess,  
  
anyway.  
  
I joined Team Rocket for three reasons, first one being dat I was lonely after being  
  
rejected by Meowsie. Second was dat I dreamed of being rich and adored by everyone,  
  
and I thought joining Team Rocket would make my dream come true. Last of all is very  
  
simple; rocket was one of da first words I ever learned to recite in English. I felt it was a  
  
sort of destiny or somethin'.  
  
I was knocked on the head into the real world by Jesse. "Enough cat-napping, Meowth!  
  
We have to capture that twerp's Pikachu!" I stole a glance at James. He just stood dere,  
  
and said nothing. Another thought crossed my mind, more horrible than the rest. Maybe  
  
Jesse loved James back. Someday dey'll get married or something and forget I ever  
  
existed. Dis thought has crept into my mind off and on, so I never stood up for James  
  
when he was being picked on by Jesse. I wanted to do everything possible to prevent  
  
dem from hooking up, 'cause I just knew I'd be kicked out. Now I really can't blame James  
  
for just standing dere. I have been selfish. Jesse has softened a little bit, and James is  
  
trying his best not to "unsoften" Jesse...  
  
"Come on Meowth, let's go!" James said as enthusiastically as possible. I guess he ain't  
  
ready for da thunderbolting either. Dat soothed me a little. Still.....da times are changin',  
  
and I don't think I can hold back time any longer.... 


End file.
